


【先杨】热病-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 銀河英雄伝説, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli, 华尔特·冯·先寇布/杨威利
Kudos: 3





	【先杨】热病-白茶狗凍

【先杨】热病-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【先杨】热病](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_12b0692c)

写不出论文于是激情脆皮鸭！

DNT我都没看！

并没有真的脆皮鸭（

  


  


杨回忆起还在念军官学校的时候，宿舍是一间几十平米的小房间，睡的是铁质的木板床，上下铺。杨的下铺睡着的那位同学体格健硕，每一次体能训练排名都是第一，吃得多，睡得快，呼噜声也很响，杨每次都要赶在他之前睡着，好在他的睡眠质量很好，一旦入睡就不会轻易地被吵醒。

有一天晚上，或许是下午喝了太多的咖啡，他躺在床上听着下铺的呼噜震天，直到凌晨两点钟还大睁着眼睛躺在床上。他面朝着墙，头贴着冰凉的墙壁，在入夏的季节里这是天然的降温剂。他死尸一般躺卧了一会儿，终于感到几分疲惫时，对面的床铺却吱呀吱呀地响起来。对面上铺的人爬下床，杨听得出他特地放轻了动作，他一向是个礼貌的青年。杨想着他或许是要去卫生间，或者是受不了这屋内的闷热，但是通向走廊的门并没有打开。

杨模模糊糊地听见一些空气组成的低语，但因为下铺呼噜声的干扰听不真切。他下床去做什么呢？杨感到好奇，于是小心翼翼地伸出头，却看不见地上有人站着，只是对面下铺的床上隆起一座山丘，被子底下包裹着的应该是两个人的身体。杨收回了脑袋，他在呼噜声的间隙中听见模糊的呼吸以及铁床架零碎的晃动声。他贴着冰凉的墙壁，却想到蒙在被子里的潮湿与炎热。然后他睡着了，第二天早上起来偷偷摸摸地洗了裤子，那时候他才十几岁。

他今年二十九岁，在米特拉行星上，这颗行星以其热烈的夏季以及蔚蓝的海洋闻名。杨觉得在这里能暂时忘记海尼森凛冽的冬天，以及那些苍白无趣的烦心事，但是他没想到会和自己的下属一起躲在被子里面，呼吸着彼此吐出来的潮湿与炎热。

“阁下，您最好小声点儿，不然尤里安又要探头进来了。”先寇布压低声音在杨的耳朵边说道。

如果他真的这么小心翼翼，那么他就不会在翻窗进来的时候，一脚踢翻窗台上摆放的盆栽了。还在海尼森那几天，他和尤里安没过上几天太平日子，门口不是挤着大批的媒体就是粉丝，甚至有人妄图半夜翻进他的家中。尤里安神经过敏得很，来到米特拉也不敢放松警惕，时刻像警犬一般竖起耳朵。

“那不就没有度假的意义了嘛。”杨对尤里安说道，可是尤里安依然如故，直到他们偶然遇见先寇布之后，他才宛若放下了重担。

“有先寇布准将在，提督的安危就不需要我担心了。”

眼见着尤里安就要邀请先寇布到他们的别墅同住，杨赶紧制止了他：“先寇布准将是来度假的，又不是来担当我的护卫。尤里安，剥夺别人的假期可是天底下最不道德的事情。”

“虽然我并不在意……”先寇布站在一旁抱着双臂，满脸笑容地看着杨。

“不，实在不需要，准将还是好好享受难得的假期吧，您的同伴……”杨看了一眼几米外一直在等待的女性，“您的同伴还在等着您呢。”

“阁下，那只是我从前的朋友。”

杨抓抓脑袋装作什么都没有听见。

米特拉星的白昼很长，太阳也很好，一整天就像是永远都不会过去似的。杨穿着花哨的夏威夷衬衫，花哨的沙滩短裤，整日躺在遮阳伞下面的躺椅上，什么都不想，脑子里像是塞了天边的云朵，洁净而轻松。

尤里安在海里游泳，有时还和漂亮的小姑娘打排球，他的皮肤晒黑了几个度，却似乎更招女孩喜欢。排球场边响起欢呼声，尤里安获得了胜利，旁边的女孩“吧唧”在他的脸上亲了一大口，场边的欢呼声响得更热烈了。杨抬起眼睛看了一眼，忍不住发笑，又放下草帽遮住脸，去睡一个无梦的觉。

可是总有人打扰。

“嗯，总说青出于蓝胜于蓝。”

杨听见这个声音，在盛夏中一个激灵，脸上的帽子差点抖落下来。他整理了一番表情，才将脸上的草帽拿下来，向先寇布打招呼。

“啊，先寇布准将，真巧。”

第一次是偶然，第二次是巧合，第三次，第四次，第五次，可就不能做那么简单的解释。米特拉星的白昼很长，一天总是不过去，先寇布在他旁边的沙地上能坐上一整天。那么多光鲜亮丽的美人从他们面前走过了，还有人回头给予一个俏媚的眼神或是鲜艳的飞吻，杨当然知道那不是给他的，可是礼物的收件人顶多远远地回应，却没从那块沙地上挪动半分。

几个月前进军帝国的愚蠢的战争，蔷薇骑士连队也被编入十三舰队，只是据先寇布说，他最大的功劳是阻止波布兰和别人打架。杨知道他闲得很，要不然也不会有心思开这样的玩笑。

“要是这次能够活下去，请阁下赏脸同我约会吧。”在休息的间隙，先寇布对杨这样说道。

杨当然知道那不只是个玩笑，先寇布从来不掩饰他的意图，杨活到现在二十九年，又不是木头脑子，更何况爱情小说他也看过不少，只是他闪闪躲躲，总想躲开蔷薇骑士的长枪。

“说实话，我实在搞不懂。”

第五天的天气格外地炎热，汗水从杨的额头及耳后流淌下来，他的大脑也在湿热中丧失了冷静，昏昏沉沉、迷迷糊糊，以至于问出自投罗网的问题。

“你看看这片沙滩上，那么多美少年……唔，美女也很多……你与其在这里浪费时间，还不如——”

“浪费时间？我可不觉得。”

先寇布讲话避重就轻，杨威利疲于与他周旋。这里的白昼太长，太炎热，消耗战，杨的脑子里响起这样的声音。

“好吧，好吧，我知道了。是我不对，我应该兑现诺言。你说吧，去哪儿约会，什么时候？”

先寇布笑了起来。

“阁下，我们已经约会好几天了。”

杨抓了抓乱糟糟的头发，手指触到滑腻的汗水，他要的不只是约会，杨叹了口气。可我们才认识不到一年。杨可以想见，他若说出这句话将会得到怎样的反驳。您要知道爱情是在瞬间迸发的。可是他还没说过一句爱呢，杨觉得自己设计的台词像是舞台剧一般夸张。

“您要知道……”先寇布突然开口，杨威利感到心脏猛然地跳动了一下。

“您要知道不是所有事情都有理由，特别是这里的日子这样长，天气又这样热，没有爱情，人们要怎样打发时间呢？”

杨威利低下头，无力地将下巴搁在膝盖上，他感到时间的漫长和炎热，、身体里的力气随着心脏的剧烈跳动而流失。他觉得自己落败了。

“那好吧。“他有气无力的说道。

然后先寇布就凑近他的脸庞，长久地在他的嘴唇上停留，直到他抽身离开时，杨依旧目瞪口呆。

他呆滞了片刻，颇为为难地拨了拨头发，小声嘟哝：“这样的进度我可跟不上。”

如果他真的这么小心翼翼，那么他就不会在翻窗进来的时候，一脚踢翻窗台上摆放的盆栽。杨威利忖度，他十几岁时大概就熟知翻过别人家窗台的技巧，那些贵族小姐的窗台可不会这样低，或许还要借助长长的金发或是绣着华丽花纹的床单。

第一周时他们在海边无所事事，第二周时他们在城市的夜色里穿梭，第三周过完，他就要和尤里安回海尼森，于是在最后一天，先寇布踩着午夜的钟声，翻进了他的房间。窗台上的盆栽砸在地板上，在寂静的夜晚宛若春雷。尤里安的房门打开了，杨伸长了手将站在窗边的男人拉到床上，用被子将他盖了个严实，然后急急忙忙地熄灭了台灯。片刻之后，房门打开一条细缝，尤里安探出脑袋：“提督，您睡了吗？”

“嗯？正准备，怎么了？”

“我好像听见了什么声音。”

这时杨感到腰部攀上一只手臂，手臂的主人憋着笑，肩膀不断地颤抖。

“我什么都没听见。”

等到尤里安关上门，杨一把掀开被子，拍了拍先寇布的手臂示意他放开。先寇布却抓住被子，连带杨一起包裹进黑暗中。

半个月的时间，杨威利已经足够熟悉先寇布野兽气息的亲吻，但是别的他没有想过，或许他想过，却想不真切。他感觉喘不过气，脑海里却浮现十几年前，隔壁床铺的颤抖。那些久远琐碎的记忆在他的脑子里清晰地苏醒，那些想象中的灼热的湿气、灼热的皮肤、以及灼热的低语，此刻都在他的面前展开。

蔷薇骑士不知道退缩。唾液从嘴角流淌到下巴上，渗进脖颈的褶皱中，但又被对方灵巧的舌头舔舐干净。杨闻到自己身上，或者是对方身上汗水的气味，他觉得自己快要缺氧，头脑也变得疲累起来。

“您不拒绝吗？”先寇布的声音比往日低沉。

“唔，反正，反正总会有这一天……”他未能完全寻回自己的思绪，模模糊糊地回答。

先寇布的喉咙里发出低哑而愉悦的笑声，他突然将杨威利放开，掀开了被子。杨获得解放，大口呼吸着清凉新鲜的空气，等到他清醒了一些，却发现先寇布已经下了床，站在一边整理着凌乱的上衣。

“您明天就要回海尼森了，应当早点休息。”

杨半倚在枕头上，歪着脑袋看着他，不知道他在想些什么。

“希望在海尼森寒冷的冬天里，您还能有这样的热情。”他凑近杨的耳朵，轻声对他说道：“我不能在这里赢得您，以免您说是天气让您感到炎热，而不是我。”

然后他丢下一个轻柔的吻，疾风一般消失在窗边。杨睁大眼睛呆滞了片刻，喉咙里发出一串怪异的声音，像毛毛虫一般钻进内里潮湿的被子中。

他感到火烧般的炎热，却辨别不出原因。

完

  


  
2018/04/25  


  
热度 414  
评论 39

[银河英雄传说](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E9%93%B6%E6%B2%B3%E8%8B%B1%E9%9B%84%E4%BC%A0%E8%AF%B4)

[杨威利](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9D%A8%E5%A8%81%E5%88%A9)

[先杨](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%88%E6%9D%A8)

[先寇布](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%88%E5%AF%87%E5%B8%83)

  


  


评论(39)

热度(414)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://tada-a.lofter.com/) [玄米](https://tada-a.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://merle.lofter.com/) [Merle_h](https://merle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yuebanlishui.lofter.com/) [💮猫薄荷吸薄荷猫](https://yuebanlishui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://tada-a.lofter.com/) [玄米](https://tada-a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://sudonglu.lofter.com/) [速冻鹿](https://sudonglu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://luomantic.lofter.com/) [罗曼蒂克](https://luomantic.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://derup.lofter.com/) [量反DELTA](https://derup.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://fengzhongge86072.lofter.com/) [风中歌](https://fengzhongge86072.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://kuruannk.lofter.com/) [kuruan_nk](https://kuruannk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://kfzwa.lofter.com/) [笼焘伊](https://kfzwa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://qishikonglinghaoyuesheng.lofter.com/) [长枕大被](https://qishikonglinghaoyuesheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xianchan155.lofter.com/) [衔蝉](https://xianchan155.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://wusanzhibai.lofter.com/) [小傅](https://wusanzhibai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://fengxuqingyang.lofter.com/) [reka](https://fengxuqingyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://xiao8101.lofter.com/) [jshcjohidaacb](https://xiao8101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xiaoxiaobanmaming446.lofter.com/) [萧萧班马鸣](https://xiaoxiaobanmaming446.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://duoqinglingshao.lofter.com/) [多情陵少](https://duoqinglingshao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://nuesora.lofter.com/) [鵺空。](https://nuesora.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://linbei640.lofter.com/) [临北](https://linbei640.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://zhourongweidu.lofter.com/) [哒哒哒哒哒](https://zhourongweidu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://maiguchenghuicecile.lofter.com/) [🌙](https://maiguchenghuicecile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://neptunestone.lofter.com/) [android_061](https://neptunestone.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://sorrel.lofter.com/) [酢葳](https://sorrel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://geruisi001.lofter.com/) [Toffee-超爱喝葡萄汁](https://geruisi001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://dino0775.lofter.com/) [Dino](https://dino0775.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://bxtccl.lofter.com/) [缝隙之光](https://bxtccl.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://binbinblingbling.lofter.com/) [无叶无果荻花花](https://binbinblingbling.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://ureazk.lofter.com/) [Lost Crowd](https://ureazk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://messiah-fake.lofter.com/) [自称为弥赛亚的人填满了历史](https://messiah-fake.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xiaoxiong10101.lofter.com/) [小熊10101](https://xiaoxiong10101.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://tianguangzhapo.lofter.com/) [天光乍破](https://tianguangzhapo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://ncc-1701.lofter.com/) [翻过坑山](https://ncc-1701.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://hengyu226.lofter.com/) [拉菲酱](https://hengyu226.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://linjiangxian360.lofter.com/) [临江仙](https://linjiangxian360.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://pennyroyalteawenwenwen.lofter.com/) [PennyroyalTea雯雯雯](https://pennyroyalteawenwenwen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://buzhijiaoshenmehaosuoyijiujiaozheige.lofter.com/) [一只冷酷的鸽子](https://buzhijiaoshenmehaosuoyijiujiaozheige.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yeqiqian.lofter.com/) [虹图](https://yeqiqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://numerialivius.lofter.com/) [存储库](https://numerialivius.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://charlie5364.lofter.com/) [進擊的正太](https://charlie5364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://equancecang.lofter.com/) [恶犬](https://equancecang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://yanzihuishu.lofter.com/) [雁字回书](https://yanzihuishu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://zhangyedieqianmo.lofter.com/) [空色白色](https://zhangyedieqianmo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://shuiliuyingzai990.lofter.com/) [水流影在](https://shuiliuyingzai990.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://xiawenxi41805.lofter.com/) [夏闻溪](https://xiawenxi41805.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://pinkgrapevine.lofter.com/) [aster](https://pinkgrapevine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://weibojuanhai.lofter.com/) [微波倦海](https://weibojuanhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://dongliu430.lofter.com/) [死线](https://dongliu430.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://tetsuya2019.lofter.com/) [TETSUYA2019](https://tetsuya2019.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://shizherusifu724.lofter.com/) [扼住命运的双下巴](https://shizherusifu724.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://tifei.lofter.com/) [秀才想要中举](https://tifei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
